


Promise At Midnight

by xspike4evax



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 04:05:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6140965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xspike4evax/pseuds/xspike4evax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cupid had screwed up and given her a monster</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise At Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Box of Chocolates, cupid & Be My Valentine from bad_swa valentine's bingo & implication from the bad_swa prompt table

It was the box of chocolates which had started it all, sitting outside the French doors of her bedroom window all mysterious and exciting with a note attached: Be my valentine. Come to the library at midnight for a night you will never forget. 

In hindsight, Willow figured she should have known instinctively the note wasn’t from Oz, he would never have asked her to walk the streets of Sunnydale in the dark; especially with Angelus so recently on the loose. But her excitement had overruled common sense. The thrill of having a sort of secret admirer was too great to resist and she had gone to the school. 

That was how she found herself on the library table, clothes long gone, decency long gone, innocence long gone, sense of loyalty long gone and her body flooded with raging hormones with Angelus between her legs.

Angelus’ mouth over hers should have made her sick. Angelus’ hands on her body should have made her squirm in disgust; but he was too smart and manipulative for that. There was a lifetime of experience in those cruel hands of his and they had played her innocent body like a musical instrument. She had been as powerless to fight his touch as she would have been to fight for her life. 

Everything he did felt so good Willow could hardly stand it, but she didn’t possess the words to ask for more. Angelus knew though, without her having to say it; he knew. 

He pushed inside her hard and fast and Willow made a sound as the tension of her virginity gave way. What followed was beyond words, even for someone as articulate as she was. Angelus was a strong driving force, his body possessing hers until she was gasping with a breathless excitement, her entire body pulsing with sensation. Her body tightened and exploded, a loud cry echoing around the empty library. 

The library was a place she came to every day. She spent time here with her friends. They fought the forces of evil from this room. They were looking for a way to stop Angelus from this very room. Even as she panted trying to regain her breath, Willow knew the library was tainted forever. It would never be the same place again. She could never again research at this table without remembering this night. 

She felt his hands on her legs, untangling them from around his waist and a fierce blush washed over her face. She had been clinging to him the way she would a life line. She shouldn’t have been holding him to her, she should have been pushing him away, fighting him off. But she hadn’t done those things. Her initial resistance erased like a smear on glass with probably little effort on Angelus’ part. She had succumbed to the pleasurable sensations he offered far too easily. Had he known that would happen? Willow was inclined to believe Angelus had known. She had read enough about him, knew enough about him to know he was a strong predator and had no qualms about taking down the weak. He knew her weakness and he had exploited it; he had wanted her and she had always been so desperate to be wanted. 

His fingers felt like manacles on her ankles as he bent her knees, spread her legs and placed her feet flat to the table. Her toes curled over the table’s edge for a moment, a shiver running down her back. Would he kill her and leave her like this? 

Unwillingly, her eyes fluttered open and she stared up at him. He didn’t look particularly smug, which surprised her. He didn’t look like Angel either, which astounded her. How had Buffy ever looked at Angelus and believed for one tiny moment he was Angel? They wore the same face, they had the same body; but the eyes were different in so many ways. 

He cupped her breast, thumb moving across her nipple. Willow caught her bottom lip between her teeth, a muffled sound escaping anyway as a bolt of pleasure shot through her. His fingers trailed down her stomach, warmed from the heat of her skin, and flicked at her clit. She whimpered.

His hands slid beneath her, cupping her behind, lifting her up and spreading her cheeks at the same time. “I’m not through with you yet, Willow.”

The implication sank in only when she felt the wet head of his cock breach her. Willow cried out and Angelus groaned as he pushed inside her, his cock forcing her ass to stretch around him to accommodate the unfamiliar intrusion. 

“The night’s just beginning.”

Just as before it hurt at first, but Angelus knew how to help her combat the pain and enjoy it and Willow found herself moaning, pushing against him searching for more as the now familiar hot rush of arousal stampeded through her. 

As the heat of desire and yearning for more boiled beneath the surface of her skin, Willow suddenly knew what tonight had been about, Angelus was keeping his promise. Angelus could have killed her, but that would have been far too easy. She had been Angel’s friend and she was to suffer for that friendship by living with this night for the rest of her life knowing she could never confide in her friends. She had betrayed her friends, she had betrayed Buffy and she had betrayed herself.

All she’d wanted was a little bit of attention on Valentine’s Day, to know what it felt like to be like Cordeila or Buffy even if it was just for one day. Cupid had screwed up and given her a monster instead.


End file.
